


Bathroom kisses

by Cevdv, SpacedOutSpacey



Series: Saphron and Tyos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Demons, Drabble, First thing I've ever wrote, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Rated T for language, Saphron Aspeos (demon OC)/Tyos Kivrah (demon OC) - Freeform, don't even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevdv/pseuds/Cevdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: Tyos and Saphron find unexpexted love in a moldy bathroom.





	Bathroom kisses

**Author's Note:**

> follow up to 'Oh no, he is cute:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552685'

Tyos spits out his toothpaste in the sink and puts his toothbrush under the stream. He looks over to Saphron who is standing behind him.

“I’m so tired...” Tyos mumbles.

“You’re always tired.” Saphron replies, toothbrush still in his mouth.

He hums. “Yeah, true.” The smaller demon shrugs. They switch places so Saphron can clean his toothbrush. In the mirror he sees Tyos staring at him, who quickly looks away when he noticed he got caught, with a small blush on his face. Saphron turns around to face him, leaning against the sink, and wonders if Tyos would ever return his feelings.

Tyos looks up at his best friend. He thinks he looks absolutely beautiful, with the shitty bathroom light hitting him from the back, creating a halo around him. ‘God, I’m so cheesy.’ He thinks as he mentally face palms. Saphron looks down at him with one of those soft expressions he’s sure his friend doesn’t even know he’s making.

Saphron extends a hand, inviting him into a hug. An offer he gladly takes. The smaller demon immediately buries his face into the deer demon’s shirt and squeezes him tight. He hears the other give a soft chuckle. As he looks up to his friend’s face he sees the taller man looking flushed.

“What?” Tyos pouts.

“You’re so tiny.”

“I am NOT tiny, you’re just freakishly huge, that’s not my fault.”

Saphron chuckles.

“Oh please, 5’1 is what? Tall?” Saphron mocks. Not knowing a proper comeback, Tyos just pouts and looks away in defeat, mumbling something incomprehensible which makes Saphron laugh. The taller of the two playfully picks up his friend.

“See what I mean? You’re so tiny I can pick you up, it's so cute!” He laughs.

“I am not-“ But before he can finish his sentence Saphron interrupts.

“Oh my God Ty, you are so cute! Don’t even try to deny it!”

“Ugh fine, you win I guess.” Tyos says looking down in defeat.

Saphron glows with victory as he closes his eyes and a smile settles on his face. Tyos can’t help but stare. His heart beating so loud he’s afraid Saphron might hear, so instead Tyos tires to focus on his lips. Big mistake. Now his face is heating up too. He bet he looks as bright red as a tomato right now. But man. Those lips. He’s so close. He just had to lean forward a little bit. His hands are moving to Saphron’s neck and face, almost on their own. So close, so close. He can feel his breath. Their lips almost touching. A quick peek upwards to his friend’s eyes. They’re still closed. Still beaming with a content smile. He would love to kiss that smile.

“Fuck it-“ Tyos says as he pulls Saphron’s head closer and smashes his lips on his own, desperately and rough.

Saphron makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat. It takes him a short time to realise what's happening, but as soon as he does his face starts glowing red. Tyos is kissing him. His best friend, who he has had a crush on for months, is kissing him. His lips on his own. He feels Tyos pull back looking panicked.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh Saph I’m so sorry I shouldn’t- I wasn’t.. I.. I..” Tyos nervously stammers, just as red as Saphron. He tries to struggle out of Saphron’s arms.

“Do that again.”

“I... what?” Tyos stills, looking confused.

“Do that again. “ Saphron repeats. “Kiss me again.”

“Are you sure?" Tyos says with a doubtful look on his face.

Saphron replies with a smile and a small nod, and it’s enough for the two boys to kiss again and again and again.


End file.
